


云之上

by Yun_busan



Category: All - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yun_busan/pseuds/Yun_busan





	云之上

＃

“女士们，先生们。欢迎您乘坐德云航空公司YJ0820次航班，本航班由上海前往北京，预计空中飞行时间是2小时。为了保障飞机导航通讯系统的正常工作，在飞机起飞和下降过程中请不要使用手提式电脑，在整个航程中请保证个人电脑及电子设备处于关闭状态。

飞机很快就要起飞了，现在有客舱乘务员进行安全检查。请您坐好，系好安全带，收起座椅靠背和小桌板。请您确认您的手提物品是否妥善安放在头顶上方的行李架内或座椅下方。

本次航班的乘务长与机长将协同机上5名乘务员竭诚为您提供及时周到的服务。”

＃

杨九郎将随身行李放好后坐下，正拿起一本财经杂志随便翻看就听见广播里传来了好听的男声。

温柔，清朗，重点是，很熟悉。

他探身朝空乘方向望了一眼，男人背对着他，宽肩窄腰，线条优越，双腿修长，在一身航空公司制服包裹下显得身材比例精妙完美。

杨九郎转回身，默默翻动手上的杂志，心思却都系在后面越走越近的人身上，直到——

“这位先生，请您……”来人话说到一半便怔住了，座位上的人笑盈盈地冲他摊了摊手，“我都按要求做好啦，张乘务员。”

杨九郎。

张云雷压下心中泛起的惊涛骇浪，扬起一抹营业式假笑，“谢谢您的配合。”

“不客气。”瞅着那人歪歪脑袋声音轻快的模样，张云雷暗自咬牙，强装淡定地回到工作间。

竟然碰上这个小冤家！

五分钟后，飞机起飞。

“云雷哥，那个头等舱的客人点名要你去。”原本被安排照顾头等舱的姑娘一脸憋闷的回来，撅着小嘴，“说什么受不了女生身上的化妆品味，要换个男空乘。”

张云雷点点头应下，叹了口气起身去往头等舱。

从见面开始他就知道杨九郎不能消停 ，可是……他之前不是不愿的吗？现在搞这一出又是为什么？

帘子一拉，头等舱与外面自动分成两个世界。张云雷站在杨九郎面前，一副标准的服务姿态，眼眸低垂，“本次航班将由我来为您服务，您有任何需要随时可以叫我。”

“任何？”杨九郎玩味地念叨着这两个字，他看着张云雷，眼睛里流露出愉悦的光，“那，我能邀请你跟我谈一场恋爱吗？”

＃

张云雷背靠在头等舱洗手间的门板上，杨九郎压过来，两人挨得极近。

刚刚在张云雷因为杨九郎那句话失神的空挡，坐着的人起身拽着他的手腕进了洗手间，关门落锁的动作行云流水般一气呵成。

耳边是飞机的轰鸣声，杨九郎一眨不眨地盯着张云雷的脸，抚摸着他的唇角，忽的倾身，只一瞬间唇舌吐息就纠缠得密不可分。

半晌，张云雷在这场突如其来的亲密中找回理智，他推开杨九郎，声音沙哑又委屈，“杨九郎你到底要干什么啊！”

杨九郎没回答，揉了把脸，低声道：“张云雷，我找了你五年。”

两人打小一起长起来，张云雷比杨九郎大三岁，一般都是杨九郎小学毕业张云雷就初中毕业了，直到张云雷大四毕业，杨九郎刚刚步入大二。

而所有的心伤与分离也是从那年开始的。

二十年的时光能有多长，长到张云雷满心满眼都是那个一路跟着他，从白白胖胖小团子模样相伴长大变成肆意少年的杨九郎。可本以为能顺其自然任由感情慢慢发展的时候，张爸爸因为工作调动要拖家带口向南走，逼不得已趁着一场故意酒醉，张云雷想主动挑破两人的关系。

却没想到假装借着酒意说出的喜欢，被那人以沉默敷衍忽略了一个彻底。张云雷的骄傲自尊只允许他放下身段这一次，清醒过后直接随父母离开，彻底与杨九郎断了联络。

既然你无意，我便不再纠缠，还你如常生活。

“张云雷你是白痴吗？这么多年除了你我身边还有谁？”杨九郎听了对面人嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，又气又后悔，那时他觉得自己大学都没毕业还无法确定未来，又怕张云雷是醉酒不清醒，所以才沉默退缩。

若是早知道会生生错过这么久，他当初无论如何也要不顾一切抓住张云雷的手。

＃

几句话说开后，张云雷简直要被自己蠢哭了。

杨九郎觉得他是狠心离开杳无音信，可其实，他是心乱如麻落荒而逃。假装醉酒摊开心事已经是他的极致了，他怕自己没勇气再面对杨九郎索性逃得远远的。

“所以，我的辫儿哥哥，你能告诉我为什么天文学专业的你，现在会是空乘吗？”杨九郎随手捏住张云雷的制服领口，他为了能早点有能力找到这个被他弄丢的人，一路跳级三年就完成了本硕连读，接手自家公司后疯狂的派人出去查寻张云雷的下落。

却没料到，曾经热爱天文学的小哥哥最后去做了空乘。

张云雷偏过头，把领口从杨九郎手中拽出来，杨九郎很久没叫过他“辫儿哥哥”了，那是儿时的称呼，现在听起来让他格外不自在。

“反正都在天上，你管我？”

“你对叔叔阿姨出柜了，”杨九郎声音软下来，笃定又心疼，“跟叔叔关系闹僵了，才选择这么个一年365天300天都在天上的工作。”

你怎么知道？

张云雷一双琉璃眸子忽闪忽闪，眉毛无意识的皱起。杨九郎抬手轻柔地将张云雷的眉头抚平，才开口解释：“我来找你之前去了你家，嗯……了解了一些情况，顺便，也跟叔叔谈过了我们的事。”

张云雷被他这句话惊着了，他和父亲都是倔强性子，因为他性取向的事父子俩别扭许久，哪知道就这么被杨九郎给解决了？

“所以，”杨九郎猛地靠近，将张云雷两只手腕交叉固定在头顶，下身凑近，“等你下班，我们就把这些年错过的都补回来。”

“谁说我要跟你……啊，杨九郎！”张云雷平缓的语气在尾音陡然变调，两人小腹下面鼓囊囊的物件紧紧贴在一处，杨九郎竟然就着这姿势开始顶他，隔着衣物他都能感觉到身前这人的巨大与炽热，几下就被杨九郎顶得软了腰，小兄弟也有抬头的趋势。

“你乖一点，不然我就要请张乘务员感受一下机震了。”

＃

张云雷不知道自己是怎么迷迷糊糊撑到下班的，航班落地，这一趟正好赶上他轮休一天，杨九郎掐准时间，把人直接连哄带骗地带回了公寓。

进门放了箱子张云雷就被杨九郎抱着一路从门口吻到卧室，两人侧着身子倒在床上，张云雷的膝盖不小心拱起来蹭到了杨九郎最敏感的地方，一下就把男人心里的火勾得汹涌澎湃。杨九郎一面狠命地用舌头在张云雷的口腔内攻城略地，搅得人呼吸困难不断喘息，一面扯着张云雷身上早已散乱的航空制服。

“你慢点，我之后上班还要穿呢。”张云雷被杨九郎撩拨的浑身发烫，脑子发昏，软乎乎地依着杨九郎，堪堪维持着仅剩的清明。

杨九郎瞧见张云雷这放弃抵抗任君采撷的模样，突然起了些恶意，他直接下手将身下人的衣服撕开，制服扣子脆弱得很，顺着杨九郎的力道崩开飞落到地板上，几声轻响后归于平静。

扣子：你俩开心就好不用管我们死活。

“上班？跟我在一起你还惦记着上班？”男人的唇贴上了张云雷的耳畔，舌尖探出仔细描摹着好看的线条，呵出的热气激得张云雷头皮发麻。他搂住杨九郎的脖子，小狐狸般挑唇轻笑，发出的声音粘腻勾人，“不上班，你养我啊。”

杨九郎偏头含住张云雷的喉结吮吸舔舐，把人挑弄得直哼唧。然后双手飞快地褪下两人的裤子，直起身时手里已经多了一管润滑剂。北京小爷笑得痞气，此时他上身还是板正的西装，下身光裸，巨物高高的昂着头，“养你还是足够的。不是喜欢上天吗？我现在就送你上天。”

衣冠禽兽。

这画面的冲击感过于强烈，张云雷躺在床上忍不住抬起胳膊遮住自己的眼睛，掩耳盗铃般逃避着面前的小冤家。制服被撕的凌乱，松松垮垮挂在胳膊上，白皙的身体被粉红染透，像是成熟多汁的水蜜桃，又软又嫩。而张云雷身下同样挺立的物件也昭示着主人的情动与欲望。

“要来就快点，不然就换我……啊！唔，混蛋，你就不能给个提示吗？”张云雷突然被杨九郎袭击，放下遮着眼睛的手攀上男人的肩膀咬牙忍着后穴被异物侵入的怪异感。

“那，辫儿哥哥，我现在要加第二根手指咯。”杨九郎眯缝着小眼睛笑得恶劣，顺着润滑剂又加了一根手指，缓缓开始抽插，另一只手握住张云雷漂亮的阴茎撸动。张云雷被他的称呼臊得不行，又被他慢悠悠的动作弄得不上不下，麻痒难耐，只好张口咬住杨九郎的肩膀还抽空吐出两个字“闭嘴”。

杨九郎果然听话的闭嘴了，默默加快了手上的动作，张云雷闷在嗓子眼的低喘和咬在肩膀上的刺痛感快要把他逼疯了，可他不敢着急，身底下这位祖宗未经人事，后面紧的很，贸然进去肯定会弄伤他，只能慢慢扩张。

欲望这东西，一向磨人。

感觉到张云雷的身子开始发颤，杨九郎知道他快到了，指甲轻轻划过前端，张云雷仰头，呻吟声终于控制不住的溢了出来，就在即将释放的一刹那被杨九郎死死地摁住。

“杨九郎你他妈……放开！”张云雷浑身瘫软，使不上力，声音都飘了，“让我射，快点！”

“那哥哥你求我啊，你求我进去，我就让你射。”杨九郎一边说着一边抽出埋在张云雷后穴的手指。

一前一后，一个紧绷一个空虚，张云雷要被杨九郎折磨疯了，无力的环住杨九郎的头，凑上去吻他，“求你，九郎，求你进去。”

“我进去干嘛啊？”男人叼住主动送上门的猎物，一口小奶音还显得十分无辜，“哥哥你说，我进去干嘛呀？”

“……干我。”张云雷彻底放弃，随着杨九郎的话说出他想听的。

“好，就依哥哥的。”杨九郎松开禁锢，任由张云雷射了他满手，然后就着精液润滑抹上自己的性器，抵在张云雷的会阴，却又迟迟没有进去。

“艹，杨九郎你是不是男人，你倒是进来啊！”刚射过一次的人疲软地倒在床上，被杨九郎坚挺的前段顶的酥麻，忍不住催促道。

“哥哥还没说，想让我怎么干你呢。”

“……你他妈……事儿怎么这么多？”

“那不得问清楚了，万一姿势不对惹我家辫儿哥哥不开心了怎么办？”

“……”张云雷深吸了一口气，直接伸手抓着杨九郎的阴茎自己往后穴里送，“你想怎么干怎么干，别墨迹，快点！”

杨九郎听了他的话，十分满足，挺腰顺着张云雷的手一下顶了进去。

“啊嗯，痛！嘶，慢点……太疼了……”张云雷的后穴紧得过分，哪怕尽力扩张了，面对着杨九郎那粗长的东西依然有些困难。

杨九郎恶趣味是恶趣味，他也是真心疼，张云雷一叫痛他就不敢动了，笨拙地亲着张云雷的眼睛眉毛鼻子嘴唇，又用手指安慰性的揉捏着张云雷胸口那两颗有些发红的乳尖。

“抱歉啊辫儿，是我不好，你，你怎么样？”

“……呼，没事，你轻一点就好。”张云雷不想让杨九郎自责，努力放松自己，配合着男人的动作。

杨九郎倾身压住张云雷，带着一腔柔情封住他的唇，抓着张云雷的脚腕盘在自己腰间，勾住了西装下摆，在柔软的布料与光滑的肉体间来回摩蹭。最开始杨九郎还不敢大动，后来看到张云雷慢慢也得了趣，就开始一次一次狠狠地操进那个又湿又热的小穴，听着那人好听的声音在耳边婉转，更是加倍努力。

“啊……啊啊，九郎，别碰那儿……别碰！”不小心戳到里面的某一处，张云雷忽然死命地扣住了他，叫声直接转了个调。杨九郎马上开始对着那里加速的挺进，张云雷身子一震不断地抖动，被这猛烈的捣弄搞得神志不清，头脑发懵。

杨九郎双手往后一捞抱住张云雷的臀瓣，把人直接带离床铺。张云雷突然悬空来不及反应，只本能地搂住杨九郎的脖子，不让自己掉下去。

“接下来，我就要送我家辫儿哥哥上天了。”杨九郎将自家张乘务员快要掉下来的航空制服一把脱下，张云雷便如同剥了壳的鸡蛋一样浑身上下白白净净的展露在杨九郎身前。

杨九郎低头咬着张云雷的锁骨，在上面仔仔细细留着自己的痕迹，身下的动作又深又重，性器就着姿势狠狠地埋进了张云雷的身体。

张云雷现在唯一的支撑的点就是杨九郎，他双手双脚像树袋熊一样缠住男人，无力反抗身后被人死命插入的快感，不由自主地伸长了天鹅颈脑袋后仰，“啊哈……九郎！九郎！啊……要到了……”

“是吗，上天了吗？”杨九郎动作没停，带着小树袋熊来到窗前，三十几层的高楼，望向外面城市的夜景一览无余，天上零零点点闪烁着几颗星星。

张云雷后背抵着冰凉的窗户，身前是杨九郎暖乎乎的胸膛，冰火两重天。

“辫儿哥哥，我在问你，你上天了吗？”杨九郎发了狠，每一次进出都磨过甬道内凸起的那一点，张云雷终于经受不住又一次射了出来，整个人迷失在杨九郎为他构建的欲望城堡中，“啊啊啊上了上了……九郎！快点……再快点……”

那个紧致的通道被努力耕耘的杨九郎彻底操软，杨九郎动作越来越快，终于，在抽插几下后拿出来，一股浓稠的白浊射在两人的小腹间。

即使这样，杨九郎的性器依然半硬着，撸动几下后就将张云雷翻过来，面对着窗外，从后面再一次进入。

张云雷迷迷蒙蒙地看着外面的星空，身子还在发抖，他被杨九郎环在怀里，身下打桩机一般动作，上面却温柔地轻吻着他的侧颈。

“九郎……”嗓音已经有些沙哑，张云雷沉沦在杨九郎的疼爱中，“唔……九郎，你就是，就是我的天空。”

杨九郎听着张云雷的话顿了顿，转身把人缓缓放倒在床上，再次轻柔地插进，“辫儿，我不是你的天空。”

“……”张云雷诧异地看向杨九郎。

“我是你的大地。在天上飞累了，记得回来歇歇。”

杨九郎笑着拂去张云雷睫毛上沾染的晶莹，然后带着怀里的人又一次沉浸在新一轮的情事中。

＃

收拾过后，张云雷懒洋洋地趴在杨九郎的胸膛上，“我明天去辞职。”

“为什么？”杨九郎虽然之前说着养他，但是并不是要强迫。张云雷有自己的骄傲，他懂他，自然会尊重。

“在天上看太久了，还是觉得地上好，距离产生美。”

天文学专业的高材生眨眨眼，抬手捏住男人的鼻子，“我要回地面上看星星。”

＃

你就是我的星星。


End file.
